


Today's the day - dylric

by marvelousvodka



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom, LGBT - Fandom, columbiner, dylric - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Columbine, Cute gay shit, Gay, Happy, LGBT, Love, M/M, Natural Selection, Vodka, gayaf, reb - Freeform, reb and vodka, schoolshooters, shooters, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousvodka/pseuds/marvelousvodka





	Today's the day - dylric

Eric has not always been a person good with communicating his feelings, from his violent outbursts to the holes in his bedroom door; Eric knows he's lucky to have his best friend put up with all his bullshit. Well, at least he's Eric's best friend, let alone his only close friend. The day had been long, and he was changing shirts in the locker room once gym was over, and of course, the jocks were all around him, teasing and taunting, until they saw the red cuts on his wrists and the evil glare in Eric's eyes. "Hey.. Leave him be." Brooks, (a jock and also Dylan's friend), said while pushing the jocks away from the circle they had formed around Eric. Eric turned around a put his KMFDM shirt back on, along with his trenchcoat. He didn't even turn towards Brooks before he left the locker room. "Fucking idiots, natural selection will take its course, but god damn I wanna speed it up" Eric muttered to himself, making his way to his car, not even caring about the textbooks in his locker, or his homework.   
//  
It was just the fact that Eric didn't give a fuck that made life pointless, he had been bullied into the monster he became. He had dreams, but they all failed. He had scored a 74 on the marine corp entrance exam when it only takes a 40 to get in. He studied his ass off for that test, but got denied because of his antidepressant. This pushed him over the edge, he had no other plan, no plan B. He didn't see himself in college and he knew he couldn't amount to anything else than NBK. NBK became his life goal, it consumed him from the inside out and in every way in between. NBK was the purpose of his life and he declared it to Dylan on a cold winter day before they were arrested for the January incident.   
//  
Eric climbed into his car and shut the door, starting the engine, it kept turning over and over before it finally started, it always did that but it scared him everytime. Even the thought of potentially end up walking home or asking somebody for a ride was awful and nerve wracking. He drove over to the psych building where Dylan's last class was. He parked somewhere close to the door but not too close to avoid bumping into anybody. He took his coat off as his car was warm from the chilly breeze outside. After that he pulled down his visor and began fixing his hair, "why am I doing this again?" He thought to himself. He did this every Friday, he'd pick Dyl up from his last class, take him to dinner, and then back out like always. He popped a mint in his mouth with a flick of his wrist, "today is the day, I promise". He said to himself. He was suddenly rocked out of chain of thought when he heard his passenger door slam shut, and Dylan appeared next to him confused but smiling, "You promise what?" He said. Eric must not have been paying attention, he had wondered how much he had said outloud and how long Dylan had been listening. "I-uhh. shit I don't know man, you ever just say weird shit for no reason?" Eric stuttered out, trying to make Dylan buy the bullshit he was selling.   
"Uh, okay I guess? you alright?" Dylan questioned with eyebrows raised. "Yes Dyl, I promise." Eric nodded. He pulled away from the parking lot without saying another word. 

Today was not the day.


End file.
